The Fever
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Princess Sparkle falls ill with a fever, and her brother Lumen is worried sick. What happens when the little princess mysteriously disappears while the Spider Riders are busy trying to protect a defenseless village? Lumen/Sparkle fluff.


Here's my first fanfic! It's based on Lumen & Sparkle (my favorite characters) I hope you'll enjoy it, I put a lot of effort into it! (This is a really old fic I wrote nearly 3 years ago!)

The Oracle's Sun was beating down as the Spider Riders travelled down a long path through the blazing hot desert.

"Are we there yet?" groaned a fed up Hunter looking up at Igneous. "I told you an hour ago that we have a long way to go!" Igneous snapped back. "Sorry I even asked!" Hunter almost shouted hanging his head in disappointment. "Why oh why do we have to travel in this terrible heat?" Lumen moaned to himself quietly. "I'd rather be back home, snoozing away in bed."

A little far away, Sparkle was walking quite slowly beside Aqune, struggling to lift her head up straight. Aqune heard a small moan and turned to the young princess. "Are you feeling OK?" She asked. Sparkle finally managed to lift her head. "Don't worry about me Aqune, I'm fine." Sparkle replied putting her head back down. Suddenly she began to walk more slower than ever with the others moving more faster. "I...just...can't...keep...up...please...wait...for...me." She whispered weakly before collasping.

The others just kept walking completely unaware until somehow a barely heard moan got their attention. They all turned around to see Sparkle lying on the ground. "Sparkle!" Lumen's eyes widened in shock as he rushed over to his sister's side. "Sparkle please wake up!" He spoke, gently shaking her unconscious body.

"Is she alright?" asked a worried Corona, who came running. "She won't wake up. I think something's wrong with her!" Lumen responded with a nervous tone in his voice. Corona knelt down the other side of Sparkle and placed a hand on her forehead. She then realised her face was flushed red and covered in sweat. "She has a fever." Corona said in a serious tone.

"What's wrong?" questioned a worn out Magma who had arrived to the situation, along with the rest of the riders. "Sparkle's sick." answered Lumen, his focus still fixed at his poorly sister. "Is it a fever?" Hunter wondered. "Yes and it's very high." replied Corona. "We should search for a place for her to rest until she feels better." Igneous couldn't believe what he was hearing and spoke out "But Corona, we're in the middle of a desert. I'm not so sure we can find a suitable place for the princess to rest around here."

"How about over there?" asked Hunter pointing nearby. The others turned to see a shady spot with a stone wall close to it. Igneous thought for a moment and then said "Are you sure its OK?" he questioned. "I don't mind." Lumen said. "As long as Sparkle can rest and recover."

Later on, the Spider Riders were at the location Hunter found and Magma & Igneous had already started to settle down. Corona, along with Hunter & Aqune had gone to a nearby lake. Corona rinsed out her cloth and folded it as neatly as she could. She then headed back and placed the damp cloth on Sparkle's forehead. "This should help cool her fever down." she told Lumen. "That's good." Lumen sighed in relief. Hunter & Aqune then joined them and sat down watching over Sparkle.

"Excuse me!" a voice shouted. The Spider Riders all looked around as if someone had shot past them with blinding speed.

"Who said that?" Magma yelled. "Magma, please keep your voice down. I don't want you to wake Sparkle up!" Lumen whispered. "Oh, sorry." Magma replied with a responding whisper.

"Hey you, over there!" The voice spoke again. The riders looked and saw a short old woman with grey hair, pale green clothes and hazel eyes, clutching a walking stick. "Who are you?" Lumen demanded. "That doesn't matter right now!" replied the old woman. "You need to help me anyway!"

Lumen got to his feet and walked up to the old woman and asked "Is there trouble?" The old woman tried poking the prince with her long walking stick but he dodged out of the way.

"As a matter of fact, yes there is!" she replied in a loud, thunderous voice. "Please would you lower the volume of your voice?! I happen to have a very ill sister who is sleeping right now and I don't want the likes of you waking her up!" Lumen snapped.

"Dear me, you're not exactly a very bright person are you?" The old lady retorted with a smirk across her wrinkly face. Lumen began clenching his fists and bit his lip. Hunter then joined in with the conversation. "What's happening anyway?" He asked.

"Something terrible is going to happen!" The old woman yelped. "Like what? Please tell us. We may be able to help." Igneous offered. "Well you see, one of those terrible invectids came along and threatened to destroy my village if we didn't surrender it to them!" The old woman replied.

"That's awful!" Corona & Aqune said together, both looking worried. "I'm begging you, Spider Riders! Please save my village!" The old lady begged. "Don't worry, we'll drive them away!" Hunter began, determined. "We'll make sure they never touch one single building in this place!"

Igneous let out a long sigh, rolled his eyes, pointed at Hunter in disbelief and said, "Hunter, you need to think about this: We don't know which invectid it is, and another thing-

"Oh no!" cried Lumen. "What is it?!" asked Hunter, curious. Lumen didn't answer and hurried over to their shady spot. Everyone was shocked to find that Sparkle was no longer laying there resting. "This is bad! How could she just disappear like that?!" Lumen wailed. "Prince Lumen, calm down!" Igneous bellowed putting his hands on the worried prince's shoulders. "I know that you're worried but panicking won't help at all!"

"Igneous, take it easy." Corona said. "It's not his fault. He's worried about Princess Sparkle. Who knows where she could be right now!"

"Not to mention that's she's still very sick!" Aqune said, looking very worried. "We have to find her and fast!" Lumen protested. "But what about my village!" The old woman cried out. Igneous thought for a moment and then turned to Lumen and said "Prince Lumen, you go with Hunter and Magma to search for Princess Sparkle while Corona, Aqune and I take care of this big bug!"

"Alright." Lumen replied. "Hunter, Magma let's go!" The three of them held up their manacle arms and yelled "Spider out!" Hunter, Magma and Lumen hopped onto their spiders Shadow, Brutus and Ebony and set off. Not long after they left, a huge crash emerged in the village and a large robotic centipede surrounded Corona, Igneous & Aqune. "Let's do it!" yelled Igneous. "OK!" agreed Corona while Aqune nodded in agreement. They called out their spiders Venus, Flame & Portia and yelled "Arachna Power!"  
Soon after, they were battling as hard as they could. Venus, with Corona riding on her jumped in mid-air as the centipede came close to unleashing a devastating attack. Igneous & Aqune brought their swords whistling down but just missed their huge target.

Meanwhile Hunter, Lumen & Magma were still searching for Sparkle. Lumen, sitting on Ebony had his head bowed down in shame. Hunter and Magma both looked back at the devastated prince with concern. "I hope we'll manage to find Sparkle soon, Lumen's getting more and more upset by the looks of it." Magma whispered to Hunter. "Something tells me the invectids must have taken her." said Hunter, with a convinced expression. "How do you know that?" Magma asked. "She could have woken up and wandered off for all we know!"

Hearing this conversation, Lumen lifted his head up and said: "Ebony, stop." Ebony did as he was told and Lumen hopped off him. Shadow and Brutus also stopped and turned around along with Hunter and Magma. "Lumen, how much did you hear?" asked Hunter. "Quite enough, I think." The prince replied, folding his arms. "We're sorry if we said anything worrying." Magma spoke.

Lumen then unfolded his arms and said "There's no way she could have wandered off! What if she was kidnapped by the invectid that threatened to destroy that old woman's village!" He shouted. "Will you get a hold of yourself already?!" Hunter snapped. "There's no need for you to raise your voice like that!" Ignoring the conversation between Hunter and Lumen, Magma suddenly spotted a familliar figure near the edge of a cliff in front of him. His eyes suddenly widened and he turned to the others. "Look!" he yelled, pointing at the figure. Isn't that Princess Sparkle laying there?!" Hunter and Lumen looked more closely, and finally recognised the body. "It is her!" Lumen exclaimed and hurried over to his sister.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a large figure emerged from the sky and landed on the ground causing it to shake slightly, blocking Lumen's access to Sparkle. Lumen stopped running and looked up in shock. Hunter and Magma both stared in horror.

It was none other than Stags, of the Big Four. Lumen gasped and yelled: "No way! So it was you that captured Sparkle!" Stags smirked and laughed. "Of course it was me. I knew that you'd be surprised. Why don't we settle this: over a battle, shall we?" He lifted up his huge sword and pointed it directly at the prince. "Well I'm waiting, what will it be?"

Lumen chewed his lip, then shouted at the purple invectid: "I'll never forgive you for this!" He then held his arm up and yelled. "ARACHNA POWER!"

A glowing light surrounded him as he changed into his battle form. He landed on Ebony and his sword appeared in front of him which he grabbed and held tightly. "So you're going to put up a fight, huh?" chuckled Stags. "Very well then!" He charged at Ebony with blinding speed who dodged slightly jumping in mid-air. Stags scowled and took another attempt to attack, aiming at Lumen this time with his sword. Lumen leaped out of the way. He would've been hit too, if it wasn't for his quick thinking which didn't happen too often. Aiming his sword, he brought it down and striked Stags across the arm.

"I didn't anticipate such strength & speed from someone so laidback!" Stags shouted, kneeling down and clutching his injured arm. He watched as Lumen landed back on Ebony. "That's what you get for kidnapping my sister!" Lumen said, glaring at Stags. "That was incredible!" Hunter said to Magma, staring in amazement.

"Incredible is right!" Magma replied, who had been witnessing. "Now we know when the prince really puts up a good fight." Suddenly, they heard the sound of metal clanging from the battle as Stags jumped in mid-air and swung his sword smacking Lumen in the face. Lumen landed with a thud on the ground groaning in agony from the pain on his left cheek. Stags then attacked Ebony who also landed on the ground with a thud and passed out.

"Lumen!" Cried Magma. "We've got to help him!" Hunter said. "No wait a minute!" Lumen told them, attempting to get to his feet. Although he was still in serious pain from being whacked in the face, he was determined to make Stags pay. "You may have weakened me a little, but I'm still not giving up!" he panted, pointing his sword at a surprised-looking Stags. "For what you've done, I can't ever forgive you and I'll make sure you get what you deserve!"

"Trust me, you're the one that's gonna get what you deserve!" Stags responded and prepared to attack once again while Lumen went to Ebony's side to make sure he was alright. Stags swung his sword but Lumen had already managed to duck under and smack Stags on the shoulder this time. Stags fell to the ground holding his shoulder and winced in pain.

Ebony landed back on the ground and Lumen climbed off him. He then realised that he now had access to rescue Sparkle as he had defeated Stags. "Come on, we'd better go with him." Magma told Hunter and they went to join Lumen who had hurried over to his sister. Lumen placed his hand on Sparkle's forehead. "Her tempuratures still high." he sighed. Hunter and Magma both nodded and then at the same time both remembered what was happening back at the village. "We'd better head back and help the others!" Hunter said. "Right! Let's go." agreed Magma. He went to follow Hunter but stopped and turned around to see Lumen looking down at Sparkle. "Lumen, we need to go back to the village to help the others, what are you doing?" he questioned. Lumen suddenly looked up and turned to face Magma. "Sorry, I wasn't listening." he replied. He picked Sparkle up carefully holding her in his arms and he and Magma raced to catch up with Hunter who was already miles ahead.

When they finally reached the village, they were shocked to find the rest of their comrades lying on the ground covered in bruises. "They're all hurt!" cried Hunter. He rushed over to Corona and began gently shaking her. "Corona, can you hear me?" he called. Corona slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Hunter. "Hunter, you're back!" she said, her eyes lit up. "Did you find Sparkle?" she asked. "Yes, we found her at the mountains." Hunter replied. Magma and Lumen came over. "It got a bit messy though." Magma chimed in. "It turns out Stags had taken her."

"It was Stags?! I can't believe he'd do such a thing!" Corona said, feeling angry. "Don't worry, though. Lumen taught him a lesson!" Hunter said proudly. "I don't really wanna talk about it." Lumen spoke, in a small voice. "What really matters is that Sparkle is unhurt and safe." Igneous and Aqune joined the others. "Is Princess Sparkle alright?" asked Igneous.

Just as Lumen was about to give Igneous an answer, a huge crash emerged from the village as another robotic centipede appeared before the riders letting out a ferocious screech. "Wait, didn't we defeat it before?" wondered a startled Aqune. "No, it's another one let out by the invectids!" replied Igneous.  
Hunter and Magma held up their manacles and shouted "ARACHNA POWER!". They both transformed and prepared to fight. "Time to show this bug what we're made of!" Hunter announced to the others, who all nodded in agreement except for Lumen who was looking unsure. "I don't know if I can get involved in another fight." he said, glumly. "But why not?" asked Hunter. Then he realised the problem with Sparkle. "I understand, Lumen. You're still worried about Sparkle." he confessed. "You're right, you'd better find somewhere safe for her."

Lumen nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Hunter." he said before hurrying to a nearby corner. The centipede stomped towards the spider riders but were quick to avoid being smushed against the caved-in houses. "Watch out, Igneous!" yelled Corona. Igneous quickly speeded off almost getting hit by the centipede's attack. "Don't worry, I'm OK!" Igneous called out. Lumen watched as the others were fighting as hard as they could. Suddenly, he heard a small moan. "What was that?" he wondered. Sparkle slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her brother. "Lumen?" she spoke. Lumen's eyes lit up.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" He asked Sparkle. "I feel dizzy." Sparkle replied softly. Then she noticed the battle going on and gasped. "What's going on over there?" She asked her brother, worried. "This village is being attacked so the others are trying to protect it." Lumen explained.

Sparkle looked puzzled. "The last thing I remember is that we were walking through the desert." She slowly sat up. "Why aren't you fighting?"

"I decided not to because I want to make sure you're safe. I was really worried about you." Lumen replied. Sparkle smiled at her brother and then her smile faded as she turned to the battle. "I think I'm OK now." She said. "Maybe we should help the others out!"

Lumen suddenly threw a concerned look at his sister. "But Sparkle, what if you're still sick!"

"There's no need for you to worry about me Lumen, I'm fine really!" Sparkle protested. Lumen couldn't believe what he was hearing and said: "But it's too dangerous for you to fight. I don't want you to get involved!" Sparkle clenched her fists and bowed her head. "But I really want to help." She spoke, in a small tone.

Lumen gritted his teeth and thought long and hard. He looked at the battle, then at Sparkle. "If that's what you want, then of course you can help." He told her. Sparkle smiled. "Thanks, big brother." She squealed, hugging her brother so tightly that he blushed. They hurried to the battle and transformed.

The rest of the Spider Riders looked in shock as the centipede began to used its sharp metal teeth to attack. "We're done for!" Yelled Hunter. Suddenly, the sound of metal clanging was heard and the centipede had fallen to the ground. "What happened?" Wondered Corona. There was smoke billowing everywhere. Two figures emerged from the smoke. It was Lumen and Sparkle. "Prince Lumen! Princess Sparkle!" The others cried. "Are you guys alright?" Asked Sparkle.

"We're fine." Replied Hunter, as he stood up. "You look a lot better."

"Thanks." Sparkle smiled. "Princess, are you sure you're able to fight? What if you haven't fully recovered yet?" Igneous asked, sounding worried. "Don't worry, I'm alright." The princess replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by the centipede who had got up and started coming towards them with blinding speed. "Everyone, look out!" Yelled Sparkle. The spider riders jumped out of the way except for Sparkle who charged at the huge creature. Just as she was about to attack, she suddenly stopped running. "Sparkle, be careful!" Shouted Lumen. But she just stood there. Her vision started becoming blurry. "Oh no..." She gasped. Lumen began heading over just as Sparkle started falling to the ground. "Sparkle!" Lumen cried.

The centipede started closing in on its target but Lumen had managed to grab Sparkle and quickly jump out of the way in time. The centipede lost control and crashed to the ground and exploded. "That was a close one." said Magma. "I hope they're alright." Said a worried Aqune. "Prince Lumen, are you both alright?!" Asked Igneous. Lumen lifted his head to face Igneous. "I'm OK." he replied. "But Sparkle collasped and the centipede almost attacked her."

"Good thing you managed to save her in time." Declared Hunter. Lumen nodded in agreement. "At least the centipede is destroyed." Corona said.

Lumen looked down at Sparkle, who slowly opened her eyes. "Brother..." she spoke. "Are you alright?" Lumen asked. "I think so." Sparkle replied, feebly.

"You really worried me this time." Lumen told her. "I'm glad you're OK."

"Me, too, Lumen." Sparkle whispered. Her eyes suddenly began to fill with tears. "Sparkle..." Lumen said in wonder. "I'm so sorry." Sparkle weeped. Lumen smiled at her. "It's alright, you have nothing to apologize for." he said comfortingly. Sparkle's weeping turned into a beaming smile as Lumen hugged her tightly. "It's gonna be OK, Sparkle." Lumen told her. "I promise."

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


End file.
